


but baby when, (you smile, i smile)

by zmaliks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmaliks/pseuds/zmaliks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights at 6:25 precisely, with a cuppa and a warm smile, Harry and Louis gather around their small tv and spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but baby when, (you smile, i smile)

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt http://thelarryprompter.tumblr.com/post/32054363160/prompt-11 :) hope y'all like it!

There's a program on every Friday night on the W Network. It's called a Week in the Life, and Harry and Louis have been watching it every week since it started. The funny thing is, it isn't even a good tv program, just some shit about people talking about their lives, and then the TV producers have them do something stupid like ride horses or go on a magical trip to their home town. Sometimes, Louis wonders why they ever started watching it.

It does have some meaning though.

Friday nights at 6:25 precisely, with a cuppa and a warm smile, Harry and Louis gather around their small tv and spend time together. It is really the only time they have to just talk and laugh and smile and spend time together with no interference whatsoever. They cuddle and spoon and make silly faces at each other, and Harry murmurs sweet nothings into his ear and Louis grins from ear to ear and does the same.

It really is a special time.

*

After a particularly cute moment during an episode, where a guy proposes to a girl, Louis starts thinking, what is my future going to be like? He knows it's going to have Harry in it, knows that as well as he knows the back of his hand; but what is it going to be like? Louis doesn't think he could stand anymore rushed, busy days where he is off to the bakery at 6 am and Harry can't do much but clean until 8 pm (when he dons his 'sexy' shirt and bartends).  

Will they still even want to live in London?  He knows he stil wants to live with Harry, but will Harry still want to live with _him?_  

*

It's been a week now, and Louis can't seem to stop thinking about the future.  He feels off, and he definietly looks it, he can tell my the way Harry is constantly giving him concerened doe eyes.

So, at 6:25 with a cuppa and a significantly more worried smile, Harry sits down next to Louis to watch their program.   By the next commercial, Louis can tell Harry has something to say, what with his constant fidgeting.

Finally, when he was going to Harry himself to spit it out, instead of having this awkward feel to the air, Harry asks him what's been bothering him.

Louis isn't sure how this conversation is going to go, that's for sure, so he doesn't really know how to start.

Slowly, he mutters "um, well where do you want to be in five years?"

Harry pauses for a moment, replying with a confused, "I'd like to be in London?  
  


"No! I mean like _where_ where ya know?" Louis respondes quickly.

"Oh," Harry says, "I'd like to be living with you, in this very apartment, not have a crap job, finish uni, and you too, and we can go live happily ever with, oh maybe a german shepard!"

There's a silence for a few moments before Harry resumes speaking in even slower tones than usual. "Maybe we could... get married one day??"

Louis doesn't even know what to think, but he just feels this undescribable feeling, elation and a bit of something else.

He realizes that he hasn't reply to Harry yet, so he grins really large and kisses him, long and slow, on the lips.

And that's when he knows everythings going to just fine.


End file.
